Diskussion:Darth Bane/Legends
Hi, ich bin recht neu hier in Jedipedia (also ich kenn mich nich so aus) aber ich hab schon bei einigen Artikeln was ergänzt... Ich hab auch Schöpfer der Dunkelheit gelesen und deswegen dacht ich mir, ich kann hier n bisl helfen. Des hoff ich jetz zumindest mal... :Klar kannst du helfen, wenn du willst. Wie du sicher festgestellt hast, ist die Inhaltsangabe noch nicht vollständig. Das sollte vielleicht mal jemand machen. Achte bei neuen Kommenateren immer darauf, dass du sie mit deiner persönlichen Signatur versiehst – das geht, wenn du nach deinem Kommentar vier Tilden (~~~~) schreibst. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:45, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ani, dir ist schon klar, dass es hier um die Person und nicht um das Buch geht? Vielleicht sollte er das lieber mit Jango und mir besprechen. 20:00, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ja, das is uns allen klar, aber im Buch kann man viel über die Person oerfahren. Also wähs nützlich, wenn alle das gelesen ham, die den Artikel bearbeiten. Und ähm...Kann man seinen Benutzernahmen ändern? MfG, Ripper 20:02, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, man kann seinen Benutzernamen ändern lassen, aber dafür muss man auch bestimmte Regeln einhalten, die du in den Richtlinien nachschauen kannst. --Little Ani Admin 20:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Nun, das geht. Nur musst du vorher erst alle Links auf deine Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite auf den neuen Namen ändern, bevor ein Admin die Änderung durchführt. Zum Artikel: Wie wär es denn, wenn du dich dem Artikel über das Buch und der von Ani bereits angesprochenen Inhaltsangabe widmest? Jango und ich würden den Artikel über Bane selbst nämlich gern allein bzw. zu zweit schreiben. Ich will deine Fähigkeiten sicher nicht in Abrede stellen, doch wär der Buch-Artikel für einen Neuling eine zunächst annehmbare Herausforderung. Viele Grüße, 20:10, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Öhm...der Buchartikel existiert bereits, was soll ich da groß machen? Und gehört Umgang mit der Macht nicht zu den Fähigkeiten? Ach sry, das tuts ja.... Ripper 20:15, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wie gesagt: Die Inhaltsangabe im Buchartikel ist alles andere als vollständig... Bild:;-).gif 20:45, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Geburtsdatum Aus welcher Quelle stammt das Datum 1043 VSY? Laut Schöpfer der Dunkelheit scheint Bane eher Mitte 20 zu sein, auch, wenn das gar nicht zu seinem Aussehen passt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:10, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da musst du den Klingonen fragen, ich glaube ist aus Jedi vs Sith, beim Comic und dem Roman gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten, was genau meinst du mit passt nicht zu seinem Aussehen Jango 19:21, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Ich meinte die Angabe im Buch, dass er zur Zeit der Schlacht von Ruusan Mitte zwanzig sein soll. Das passt nicht zu seinem Aussehen in Jedi vs. Sith, im Fact File und auf dem Cover von Schöpfer der Dunkelheit. Aber es ist die einzige, mir bekannte Angabe, auch, wenn sie nicht eindeutig ist, weil die Zeiträume manchmal nicht genau geklärt werden. Kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, dass in Jedi vs. Sith was zu seinem Alter gesagt wurde, aber ich werd gleich mal nachschauen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:29, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Wegen der Glatze? Die hat er weil er in den Minen auf ööh... Apratos Cortosis abgebaut hat, außerdem verdirbt die Dunkle Seite ja den Charackter und läßt dies auch im Aussehen wederspiegeln, wie bei Kotor Jango 19:33, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***nach Bearbeitungskonflikt(ich gebe meinen senf trotzdem dazu): Kleine Anmerkung, du vergisst, dass Bane jahrelang in einem Bergbau gearbeitet hat. Du weißt ja, wie gefährlich das in "unserer" Welt ist, selbst für einen Erwachsenen. Und er war ja grade mal ein Jugendlicher als er angefangen hat Cortosis abzubauen. Und wer weiß wie genau sich das auf den Körper auswirkt...Boba 19:35, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Warum er die Glatze hat, weiß ich, hab das Buch erst vor ein paar Tagen gelesen. ;) Und das alleine läßt einen ja nicht alt aussehen. Ich spreche von seinem Gesicht. Mein Cousin ist 26 und der sieht nicht so aus und ich denke mal, keiner in dem Alter sieht so aus. Dass die Dunkle Seite einen nicht hässlicher oder äußerlich älter machen muss, sieht man ja an Maul und Ulic Qel-Droma. Oder Darth Talon und Githany. ;) Naja aber egal, es geht ja darum, was in den Quellen steht. In Jedi vs. Sith habe ich keine Angabe gefunden. Da sich der Klingone nicht meldet, frag ich ihn halt mal direkt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Halt warte, ider Klingone hat mal geschaut und dein KollegeYoda41 hat die angabe gemacht, musst den also fragen^^ Gruß Jango 21:21, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vervollständigung Hey Leute, wird dieser Artikel auch mal fertiggestellt ??? Die UC-Box ist schon seit Juni/Juli da. Bevor jetzt die Frage kommt ,, Warum schreibst du den Artikel dann nicht?" Ich habe nicht soviel Quellen zur Verfügung. Revan1188 13:22, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel befindet asich im Aufbau, keine Sorge da kommt bald was Jango 00:46, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wasn das für ne ausrede? Ich hab nicht soviel Quellen zur Verfügung Ich mein --> Buch; --> Google; --> StarWars.com; Da kann man unmengen rausschöpfen also kannste den Artikel sehr wohl auch schreiben!^^ Ripper 20:05, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) 1) Weder du noch Google sind eine Quelle und auf SW.com werden wohl nicht die WEiheiten alle stehen um eienn vernünftigen Artikel zu machen. --Modgamers 20:06, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Als Quellen werden nur offizielle Sachen verwertet, die von Lucasfilm stammen. Also Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien, offizielle Internetseiten und solche Sachen, aber kein Google. --Little Ani Admin 20:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Quelle: Rule of Two Was heißt denn "Vorabinfo", Modgamers? Das Buch ist weder auf Deutsch noch auf Englisch erschienen, also ist es unmöglich, es als Quelle zu benutzen. Wenn man etwas über das Geschehen im Buch weiß, dann von starwars.com oder aus dem OSWM oder dem Insider. Das gehört dann übrigans unter Hinter den Kulissen. Quellen sind ausschließlich Bücher, Comics, Spiele usw. auf denen ein Artikel basiert. Der unterschied zwischen Quellen und weiteren Erwähnungen ist doch in den Richtlinien erklärt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:14, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Darth Banes Orden besteht aus Lebensmüden Idividen. Bane müsste von seiner Schülerin getötet worden sein, diese von ihren... Aha...? Bist du ein nicht angemeldeter Vos? Dark Lord Disku 22:40, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wer das ist ist doch egal... aber es ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, das mit dem Meister und Schüler Duell. Aber das war schon vorher so, z.B. bei Malak und Revan. MfG - Cody 22:43, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Und was hat das jetzt mit dem Artikel zu tun? --Dark Lord Disku 22:44, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) Halbsperre Ich wär dafür, den Artikel für den UC-Zeitraum halbzusperren, da immer wieder IPs dran rumarbeiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:23, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET)